Entre Viajes, Redes y Balones
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Porque nosotros escogemos nuestros amigos, aquellos que lentamente se van convirtiendo en una familia. Pero, el corazón es el que elige con quien quiere estar, por más que te lo niegues, o seas discreto. Un AkaaYama dulce, lleno de amor y cosas dulcesitas; menciones muy pero muy ligeras de KuroKen, DaiSuga & KageHina.
_**ADVERTENCIA:** Yaoi, relación hombrexhombre. Un poco de mi OTP culposa de Haikyuu!, que realmente ya me picaban las manos por publicar esta historia, que si no estaba aquí era por falta de título, el cual al final resulto ser algo tonto. He de decir que tanto Akaashi como Yamaguchi son adorables, y probablemente siga escribiendo de ellos._

 ** _NOTA:_** _Haikyuu! No me pertenece, si no a Furudate. Si esta obra fuera mía, tendría lo suficiente para comprar 'monos chinos'pero no. De cualquier manera, solo la historia es de mi propiedad._ _  
_

* * *

Era un día tranquilo, bastante, a pesar de que las nubes se asomaran algo grises en el cielo, alzandose con prisa y recordando que el invierno estaba próximo, prácticamente encima de ellos.

Pero eso parecía alegrar el ambiente, pues a pesar de todo pronostico aquel par de equipos disfrutaba completamente aquella pequeña practica. Así que mientras afuera pretendía comenzar a llover, Karasuno y Fukurodani entrenaban.

De un tiempo para acá no era novedad que el equipo de los cuervos se moviera a Tokyo o Kanto para tener 'pequeños campamentos' con los gatos o búhos; al menos una vez al mes, sin falta, se realizaba aquello.

Tampoco era novedad la complicidad que se había desarrollado entre el 10 y el 12 de los de uniforme naranja con negro para los 5 de ambos equipos; extrañamente los 4 podían convivir de una manera bastante agradable a los ojos de los demás; podían convivir como si vivieran juntos bajo el mismo techo.

-hey, Kenma, ¡atrapala!-fue el grito curioso que se escuchó en el gimnasio de parte de Bokuto, que lanzó con fuerza aquel balón al rubio que había aparecido por ahí como espectador

-¡Bokuto~san! ¡Espere!-y no se pudo evitar; aquella pelota terminó azotando contra la cabeza del pecoso pues cuando vio aquel 'proyectil' dirigirse al rubio que estaba distraído con su consola, no dudó ni un poco en sujetarle contra tu cuerpo, atrapandolo en un abrazo y recibiendo el golpe-¡Tadashi!-gruñó apresurandose hacia donde los menores estaban-estas..-

-no lo esta..-apresuró a contestar el rubio, sujetando con firmeza al pecoso, suspirando mientras miraba con demasiada fijeza al capitán de los búhos

-oh dios, ¡su nariz! Estas..¡vamos!-y el pelinegro no esperó respuesta; simplemente tomó al castaño en brazos y con prisa salió de ahí-Kenma, nuestras cosas, por favor..-indicó al de Nekoma y este asintió, tomando aquellos bolsos mientras volvía a posar su mirada fijamente al de hebras dispares, reclamándole en silencio aquella acción tan imprudente.

* * *

-Yamaguchi, ¿estas bien?-cuestionó con suavidad el 'rubio' mientras presionaba contra la nariz del menor un pequeño pañuelo, permitiéndole que se acomodara en la camilla a su antojo

-si, Ken~chan, al menos ya no me siento mareado..¡eres un cabeza dura!-expuso en una risita divertido, mirando las mejillas ajenas sonrojarse

-tu eres el de la cabeza dura Tadashi..-musito en un pequeño puchero, suspirando cuando la cortina que les impedía quedar a la vista ajena se corrió-Keiji..-

-Kenma tiene razón, es una suerte que no tengas la nariz rota y que simplemente fuera una pequeña contusión..-susurró mientras cruzaba mirada con el otro setter que simplemente se puso de pie para besar la cabeza del pecoso que sonrió sonrojado

-vendré más tarde a ver como sigues, o probablemente te arrastre hasta mi casa Tadashi..-musito con una sonrisa ladina, desafiando con los ojos al pelinegro que simplemente bufó-nos vemos Keiji..-

-creo que a veces le gusta ponerme de malas..-susurró el pelinegro antes de dirigir su atención al cuervo que descansaba en la camilla, con ojos curiosos y la duda en el rostro-¿que pasa?-

-Ken~chan y tu siempre 'discuten' cuando estoy cerca, ¿hay una razón para eso?-cuestionó curioso, con la culpa y duda pintadas en el rostro, pareciéndole adorable al pelinegro que simplemente negó

-no es nada Tadashi, es solo que Kozume te cuida demasiado, ¿eres su segundo mejor amigo no?-el menor asintió y le arrancó una risita al otro-entonces, él solo quiere asegurarse que quien te pretenda sea correcto-musito con calma, esperando la reacción del otro que no se hizo esperar: un balbuceo y el rostro hirviendo en un rojo que perfectamente cubría sus pecas

-oh..eso quiere decir que tu..-cuestionó con cierto pánico en la voz, sin poder completar la pregunta, atorandose esta en su garganta

-que estoy pretendiendote desde hace aproximadamente 7 meses, 2 semanas, 5 días..-respondió sentándose en el borde de la camilla, mirándole con atención. Observando como aquellas emociones se plasmaban en el rostro del castaño: el pánico, la curiosidad, la incertidumbre y la vergüenza

-¿porque yo?-cuestionó cuando al fin se decidió a hablar, negando un poco y jugando con sus manos de manera ansiosa, demostrando lo nervioso que aquello lo ponía

-no se, pero me gustas..supongo que debe de ser la manera tan suave en que te mueves, o tal vez la manera tan gentil en que tratas a los demás, o tu sonrisa tímida..creo que la manera en que tu cuerpo se mueve armoniosamente, o tal vez tus pecas-respondió con calma, observando como los ojos ajenos se inundaban de lágrimas

-Kei~chan..-musito apenas, sonriendo mientras simplemente echaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno, suspirando con calma, tratando de hablar

-hey, no te pongas así Tadashi..-sonrió con ternura, acurrucandole entre sus brazos de manera melosa-me gustas, en verdad, y mucho..¿quieres salir conmigo?-cuestionó separándose solo un poco, para poder verlo a los ojos, disfrutando del pequeño asentimiento del castaño.

* * *

Fin de semana. El quinto mes desde que habían comenzado a salir, y sin duda aquel entrenamiento le correspondía a Nekoma. Después de un arduo día de trabajo físico, nada mejor que relajarse todos juntos.

-moo..Kageyama, eres tan aburrido-musito aquella vocesilla algo chillona, siendo callado de inmediato por un beso pequeño, que hizo sonrojar tanto al pelinaranja como al de ojos azules

-son tan ruidosos, en verdad-musito en una risita el setter de Nekoma, acurrucandose en el asiento mientras miraba al capitán cantar a todo pulmón. En verdad que salir al karaoke no había sido mala idea. De hecho, era lo mejor que pudo haber propuesto así que con una sonrisa gentil se dio a la tarea de observar un poco más: las 'autoridades' de Karasuno entonando suavemente los coros de su novio, Hinata y Kageyama discutiendo bajito, comiendo de los mochis que habían ordenado, y aquel par, bueno, distraído entre risitas-Keiji..-

-¿umhp? Oh, si..-susurró apenas, suspirando y tomando la mano del pecoso por debajo de la mesa, el cual dirigió irreparablemente su atención al setter con una sonrisa-no tardan en sacarnos, ¿que tal si antes de eso nosotros nos vamos?-cuestionó con calma, pero aun así con las mejillas pintadas de un adorable carmín, logrando un sonrojo más fuerte en el menor que solamente asintió con suavidad mientras lentamente se ponían de pie, intentando pasar desapercibidos

-¿a donde van, Akaashi~san?-cuestionó aquella voz bastante suave pero firme, logrando arrancar un suspiro al mencionado. Sabía que lidear con el 'hermano' de su novio no era demasiado fácil, y menos cuando Kageyama ponía aquella barrera de autoridad para celar al pecoso—aun cuando este fuera el mayor de ambos—así que simplemente se encogió de hombros

-pensábamos salir de aquí, y no es como que necesite tu permiso o aprobación para llevarme a MI novio, después de todo, ustedes deben regresar al campamento-expuso con calma, con aquella que le caracterizaba siempre, por lo que al pelinegro menor no le quedó más que chistar un poco y besar la mejilla de su hermano mientras se despedían.

* * *

-pensé que realmente sería más difícil el que Kageyama nos dejara salir sin ellos-musito en una risita, obteniendo otra igual del pecoso que solamente negó con suavidad

-bueno, Tobio realmente es un hermano celoso cuando se lo propone, es todo..-expuso con suavidad, encogiendose de hombros antes de entrar al departamento ajeno, suspirando ante el contraste de temperaturas-pero sabes perfectamente que no es nada contra ti-

-si, lo se..-respondió con suavidad, abrazando con ternura al menor por la cintura, comenzando a llenarle de besos melosos a la par que entre tropezones le guiaba al sofá-¿que pasa?-

-creí que me llevarías al campamento..-musito con cierta vergüenza, la cual se acrecentó cuando el mayor negó con suavidad-¿esta mal eso?-

-no, bueno..pensé que estaría bien traerte hasta casa y pasar un rato solos, ya sabes-expuso sonrojandose un tanto, acariciando las mejillas de su novio-quería estar contigo, es todo..sin los celos de Kageyama, o las burlas de Hinata y Tsukishima, o las indicaciones de Kenma y Suga-negó y sonrió con calma

-oh..yo..ya veo..-sonrió con ternura, suspirando un tanto. Y tomando un poco de valor subió sobre el regazo ajeno, tomando sus mejillas y plantandole un beso suave-esta bien, solo si es Kei~chan..-

Realmente ninguno lo esperó, por eso el pequeño silencio reinó por algunos segundos hasta que la risita del mayor se escuchó: suave, nerviosa. Siguiéndole de inmediato el menor, que solo se inclinó con suavidad para volverle a besar de manera melosa, enredando con gentileza sus manos en aquellas hebras negras, gruñendo de mero gusto cuando los brazos ajenos le rodearon protectoramente la cintura.

Y el mayor estaba dispuesto a parar en aquel beso profundo, disfrutando solamente del sabor de ambas salivas mezclado pero el ver a su querido Tadashi completamente sonrojado, con la saliva resbalando por la comisura de sus labios y aquella evidente erección le hicieron olvidar el poco auto~control que tenía cuando se trataba del menor.

Le gustaba lo que veía, la piel algo tostada que lentamente iba descubriendo entre besos conforme quitaba del cuerpo del 12 aquella camiseta celeste. Al menor también le gustaba descubrir la piel blanca del contrario, apretandola para sentirse ansioso cuando las huellas rojas aparecían. Era la primera vez que ambos sentían aquella emoción.

Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar mucho, menos cuando las manos acariciaban traviesas el pecho del setter o el par de dedos expandían con cuidado aquel canal de carne. Tampoco los gruñidos cuando las mordidas en los labios o las succiones se presentaron. De igual manera el pelinegro no esperó mucho para comenzar a invadir aquel cuerpo de apariencia algo frágil, de complexión delgada al igual que aquellos brazos que se enganchaban en su cuello para atraerlo en un beso dulce..

Definitivamente eso le gustaba, y deseaba realmente tener esa sensación en su pecho, por lo que tan pronto aquel suave «muevete despacio» escapó de la boca del castaño comenzó a obedecerle, moviendo su pelvis con calma, disfrutando la calidez de aquella cavidad que le recibía y lo apretado de esta, disfrutando la manera en que el menor entrecerraba los ojos para verle, disfrutando de los besos que le regalaba cuando se inclinaba, disfrutando de sentirlo a él, a su Tadashi, por completo.

Un entra y sale, sintiendo como era apresado contra el cuerpo ajeno mientras los suaves besos, caricias y palabras melosas se hacían presentes. Embestida, tras embestida, tras embestida, hundiéndose profundamente en el interior ajeno, golpeando sin piedad aquel punto. Y entonces todo explotó en colores tras los párpados, haciéndoles terminar: a Yamaguchi sobre ambos vientres y Akaashi dentro del otro.

* * *

-estas..¿estas bien?-cuestionó sosteniendo su peso con el codo, girando al lado del cuervo, mirando su cuerpo, orgulloso de las marcas que había dejado en aquella piel tostada, subiendo lentamente hasta sus ojos

-si..solo un poco adolorido de las caderas-respondió con suavidad, inclinándose un poco para besar con ternura aquellos labios que se curvaban en un puchero curioso-pero..estoy seguro que mi novio se va a compadecer de mi y va a preparar el desayuno-pidió con calma, acurrucandose a su lado

-umhp..si, claro que si..pero, ahora quiero mimar a mi pecoso-expuso con calma antes de atraerle con cuidado de la cintura, disfrutando de aquel beso que se daban.

Aquella había sido su primera noche, su primera vez, pero estaba seguro que no dejaría ir al menor de su lado. Le gustaba la seguridad que le brindaba el tenerlo al lado, le gustaba llenarlo de mimos, le gustaba verlo sonreír. Y no se lo diría, no aun, pero dentro de poco dejaría de ser su novio para dar un paso más, pero aun debía de permanecer en secreto, claro, solo hasta que fuera momento y pudiera ser por completo su Tadashi.


End file.
